User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~) so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. 'FAQ:' *I am not currently accepting any admin requests might consider your admin request if I think you deserve to become a staff member. *The reason the Customise Badges button isn't working for you is because only admins can use it. *Ask another admin for custom signatures. I suck at them. *The page was locked because it was vandalised, not because it hates you. Tell me if it's locked and I'll unlock it for you. *If I didn't respond to your message, it's because I couldn't think of a response for it. Sorry. *My messages often don't sense because I tend to remove Read my untidy Archives: *August 2010~April 2011. *April 2011~July 2011. *July 2011~March 2012. *March 2012~May 2012. *May 2012~October 2012 ---- ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 Re Actually, if I didn't find any page to edit, I edit my userpage so I don't lose my days. Thank you anyway and Congratulations for your 4,989 edits! --Star imagination (talk) 12:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rah Gashapon please don't delete my talk pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!!!!!!!!!! A Big Congratz That's about 3000 edits in a year, if I'm not mistaken. I think you had about 2100 when I joined. I would throw some confetti at you, but I don't feel like adding a picture at the moment. 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Thing http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ANblonkenfeld%2FTime_To_Play_Across_Wikia Feel like doing this? We should do a community discussion if you do. 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the wiki thing was just one of those things that I saw and thought "Meh, why not." I wonder what's up with your badges... 07:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Who would've thought a computer would lose count of something? :P I'd like to get my points to 3,000 sometime soon. Not too far away. Oh, would you be up for us two playing MineZ or something at some point? Just an idea. 09:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rah! I was wondering wether or not to create a page about Ka-ching so, I was going to get your input on it. Could you also possibly help out with pictures. ThanksThe Mighty Bearidan (talk) 22:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rah. You once again go above and beyond what I expected.The Mighty Bearidan (talk) 13:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) So You Are I'm going to make you a badge. 07:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 2 pages that have the same thing The Team Totem page has all the team titles, while the Patapon 3 titles page has all the team titles. Should the Patapon 3 titles page be deleted or should the Team Totem section on titles be removed? 97Aadil (talk) 14:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Some things never change Hey Rah, i discovered that Set Skills page has missing links. I would have done it myself, but its locked. Just wanted to inform. TMaakkonen (talk) 08:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Why is that "stupid" text on the top of the chat?~Rasengan553 Developer mistake? just checking the Patapon 3 tips when I noticed this: Is this actually on one of the versions of the game? Because on my version (EU) it says Balrog the Hungry Demon not the Hungry Djinn. TM to stealth answer! That picture is from older build of game before it was released. They most likely updated it to look better, not to mentioned they changed its picture aswell, from non-related Taterazay to related Balrog. So yeah its just picture from Older version of Patapon 3. TMaakkonen (talk) 14:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Patapon 3 infection cure guide Hey Rah, It is ok if I made a cure guide in spanish for the spanish patapedia? I'm gonna use diferent info but I want to know if the autor doesn't get mad if I do that. -Blake 07:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Rah Gashapon! Thanks. :P And, can you serve me up some Divine Stew? Kimen (talk) 04:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Kimen A Thank you from thank you Thanks. You were just fashionably late almost 2 weeks :p. Also it seems that 365 day- Badge is quite odd looking. Is it worth more than regular Gold badges? TMaakkonen (talk) 14:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. ^-^ Kimen (talk) 00:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Kimen Ouch, I don't have an Eyeball Cabbage.. Do you take Blood Carrots and 1,000 Ka-ching? Us Karmens want to HARNESS it's energy and feed it to us so we can take over your Pata- I mean, we heard the Patapons say it was great. Kimen (talk) 04:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Patapon 3 Equipment Helo Rah, I posted the mission images of the claws and scythes in the page Patapon 3 Equipment, but they have no text because I don't have the font (and I don't know what font to use, Comic Sans didn't work) so, search for the original autor of the other images to put text on them. -Blake 00:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) hi murry krissmass 17:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) we cell abreat it hear to 03:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I can't stand to type my messages like that... :p Mine and Craft My friend and I have started a dedicated server. It's Survival PvP. Want to join? 21:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, didn't know how much you played, only knew that you did at least a little. A dedicated server is a server that's (supposed to be) online 24/7. Anyway, the server IP is somewhere on that page, I think it's in the status box: www.ploshcraft.enjin.com . I suggest you register on there if you want to be able to do more stuff and rank up or whatever. 07:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to mention can you delete the page Rarepon ? It's a completley useless page. 97Aadil (talk) 22:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to mention) Happy New Year :) 97Aadil (talk) 22:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) A quick question Hey Rah. I am new on this wiki, and would like to contribute to the community. Could I have some suggestions? Thanks in advance! Uberheroism (talk) 19:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism ProSigs is too cool for crowns. A third Patapon 3 demo!!! Hello! I have news to tell you: I discovered a third Patapon 3 demo! I send one of my editors to find how it's looks like because I my Psp is broken is two pieces (because if I had my psp, I would have done that by myself) and if you want to download it here's the link. Maybe you could put it on the Patapon 3 page in the section Demos. Hope I help! Leaving There's an lack of knowledge that i already know.~Rasengan553 New Featured Page It's been a while since a new featured page has been put up on the Patapedia main page, shouldn't there be a new one soon? Not saying there has to be, just asking. Uberheroism (talk) 23:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism I honestly have no idea... I only really pay attention to pages that need editing, and talk pages. All of the Dark Hero pages seem to be near perfection, we could just pick another of those?Uberheroism (talk) 02:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Hi, How do you generate patapon logo text style? I need it very much, please help... Video Why did you take out Pyokorider's Video??? Ponteo2345 (talk) 09:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Page Is there any way to make the chat page more well known? It can easily be used to set up VS. matches, Kimen and I have used this to great effect. Uberheroism (talk) 01:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Help Hi Rah! Um, can you help me with my wiki please? About Patapedia and Patapedia/Right (Patapon Wiki and Patapon Wiki/Right on my wiki) because my /Right doesn't seems to work like how it was suposed to do; the problem is with the Contenidos (Contents) places. Can you help me please? I put admin so you can edit 00:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Interlingual links... Hi! I or should, I say WE have a problem with the interlingual links between this wiki and mine; the en:Something & es:Something doesn't work. Problem: because my wiki is not Patapon but Gre, the interling-- links, it won't work correctly, it would work if both wikis were Patapon or Gre but it's not the case, so, do you know how we can do (I was testing the interlingual links on the infection page) 01:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Request Hello, good sir (haha). I'm a big fan of Patapon 2, and I was just fanning through some pages when I came across the Hero Class page. I don't know why someone made it, but it needs either professional work, or deletion. My reason is simple: the topic is too simple and short. My thoughts are to delete the page and kinda place a bit of it onto the main Hero page. Well, I'm kinda new here, but I was already editing articles before in Nerfipedia, which is kinda down. Anway, I hope you'll respond or anything, and I'll see you around. Don, Chin, Kan, Hai! Gong, Xi, Fa, Cai! Army Of One12 (talk) 09:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) An achievement... I do belive there is a bug or something with the achievment Patapedia Regular. I contribute daily for six days, and it resets me to one on the seventh day. If you can do somthingm thanks. Uberheroism (talk) 00:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Your goals I think you still have "Change the message on top of the chat" as one of your goals... didn't you already do that? Uberheroism (talk) 20:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Maybe, first, remove the goal from your userpage? Uberheroism (talk) 14:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism O unholy one whose very presence taints the sacred ground, begone at once! -- 15:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) A grammer error I noticet a grammatical error in that intro message left on all new Patapedians' talk pages. At the end, it says "Congradulations on becoming an Patapedian!". Wouldn't it be A Patapedian? Uberheroism (talk) 15:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism So... It's pronounced "atapedia"... got it now! Uberheroism (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Patapedia - Polish Hi, I'm speaking polish very very well so i can make a patapedia in Polish! What do you think of it? Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 20:57, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for acceptation of my Polish Patapedia. But... Won't you become an admin on pl patapedia. I have already some users but i'm only admin and i need some help with programming. PS:Yes I'll fix Signature I almost forgot to sign this The blog post was created September 24, 2011. Anyway, do you play Minecraft? I saw Maz posted a server on your talk page but I do not know your IGN or his IGN. -- 15:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Message me and add me as a friend on Reddit =P . -- 02:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Chill Rah Woah! Rah I was just joking!! If you won't belive then don't belive I'm not forcing you know. --Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 12:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rah!! So there's a weird guy (maybe you have seen him in your early days of patapedia) He made a wiki called PataPedia wiki (probably fake) I mean is he making the wiki because he wasn't accepted as administrator in this wiki.You stopped him once probably you can stop him the second time. --Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 09:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) LOL poll! Wow that was an easy poll!--Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 10:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) PSVita I don't know if you but if not, Patapon 3 is disponible for PlayStation Vita since february 15th so you could put that in the site announcements and maybe also put that PSP Patapon 3 players can play online with PSVita Patapon 3 players and for the interliguals links, I say that not all the translated pages should have an link but the more important pages; I made a list of pages that should be linked: *Patapon *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon equipment archive *Patapon 3 equipment *Patapon 3 infection *Patapon 3 cure *Zigotons *Patapon (tribe) *Karmens *Akumapons *Bonedeths *Archfiends - A Quote? I am an Founder of the polish patapedia. So i wanted to have same quote as original pataedia have. But there's a problem. When I try to see source of template:quote it says me that i need to log in. Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 19:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC)